Traveling Soldier
by lovejill
Summary: Draco's just a traveling soldier with one person to write home to. Post Hogwarts
1. The Cafe

**_Author's note:_** Well, it's been a little while since I've put up a new story. I'm hoping that you all like this one. It's a little different from my other fics, but I think I like this one the best so far. In case anyone wants to know, it was inspired by the song 'Travelin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. Only the plot... Not even that really.

**Traveling Soldier**

Hermione was beyond her school day tiffs with the Slytherins. It had been a year since they graduated, and each of them went their separate ways. Some became Death Eaters, some joined the ministry, and others went on to do other things. The quarrels were long forgotten to her. Sometimes when she thinks back to her school days she thinks about the things that were said. She realized long ago that they only treated her the way that they did because it was all they knew. They grew up thinking that people with less wizard heritage were inferior to them. She accepted that it was the way things would remain. But she also knew that people could change. They could realize that what they were taught was wrong.

That's why when Draco Malfoy stumbled into her small café she offered him a small smile before approaching him.

"What can I get you?" she asked him taking out her paper and pen, smile still on her face. Hermione noticed that Draco looked weary like he hadn't slept in days. But with what was going on, he probably hadn't. Harry and Ron, who both worked as Aurors for the ministry, informed her weeks ago that the war was going to begin at any time. She knew it was coming. The increase in deaths had lead many to believe the same thing. Hermione could only wonder where Draco's loyalties lied these days. Although many expected her to be by Harry's side through his whole life, she knew that she would have as little to do with the war as she could.

Draco sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, as if attempting to rejuvenate himself.

"I'll have a coffee." he said wearily. "And if you don't mind, maybe you could sit down and talk for a few minutes."

Hermione knew that he hadn't had many people to talk to back at Hogwarts, and it was probably the same way now.

"Sure. I'll be back with your coffee in a minute." she said with a smile. It had been months since she last saw him. He looked different. Like he hadn't slept and spent too much time inside. She could tell that something was bothering him and he needed someone to talk to.

She walked to the back of the kitchen where the coffee was kept and poured Draco and herself a cup. While exiting the kitchen she decided the grab a few cauldron cakes for them to snack on. Once she made it to Draco's table she set the food and drinks down before taking a seat across from him. For a few moments they sat in silence while they drank their coffee and nibbled on the cauldron cakes.

"The war is going to begin tomorrow." he stated unexpectedly as he set his coffee down and began to rub his eyes again. Hermione inhaled deeply before answering.

"I know." she said quietly. "I'm worried. I have no idea how bad it's going to get."

Draco removed his hands from his face and clasped them together on the table. He then looked Hermione directly in the eyes. She knew now that whatever he said would be anything but a lie.

"It's going to be terrible. But it wont last long. People are already saying that it'll be over in a matter of weeks."

She tried to stifle her gasp the best she could. Many witches and wizards already fled to foreign countries to avoid the inevitable. The war wasn't unexpected, but it was hard to predict when it was going to begin. Hermione rested her head on palm of her hand.

"Are you going to fight?" she asked in a low voice. She needed to know where is loyalties lied. She needed to know if he was going to be okay. A stray piece of hair dropped in front of her eyes, causing her to re-tie the bow in her hair.

"I am." he stated flatly as he picked up his coffee once again. Hermione wanted to scream and tell him that he was stupid for fighting against something he couldn't defeat. She wanted to tell him to stay home until it was all over. She could feel her harbored feelings for him resurface. She remembered how much he'd hurt her in the past. But she couldn't let go. She knew that somewhere inside of him, he knew that he needed her.

"You shouldn't. What if you get hurt?" she asked him softly. She could read his face better this time. It showed worry and distress. He didn't want to fight in this war. No one did.

"If I get hurt, then I go home and rest. If I don't fight, I'm going against everything that is expected of me. I'm not fighting because I want to kill people, I'm fighting to help those who need it the most."

"Well, the Death Eaters will certainly need as much help as they can get." she stated with a hint of anger in her voice. She couldn't help but think that Draco was one of _them._ His father certainly was.

"Hermione. I need you to know something." Draco said looking into her eyes once again. He reached across the table and placed his hand on her forearm.

"You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It could ruin the entire mission." She nodded her head in agreement before he continued.

"I'm not fighting for the dark side, Hermione. I'm spying for the light." he said quietly. He knew that anyone in the small café would have heard him if he said it any louder. "I've been spying for months. No one would have suspected _me_ to do it."

"Do Harry and Ron know?" she whispered leaning closer to hear him. Draco copied her movements so that they were a few inches apart.

"Harry and Ron have absolutely no idea. It was the headmaster's idea. He approached me at the end of school about it."

Had Draco joined the dark side? Did he have the... _mark_? Now, after sitting with him for a few moments, she knew that he was sincere, and would continue that way.

"Do you have it?" she asked tentatively as she gestured to his forearm. Draco looked down for a moment before pulling up his sleeve. What she saw surprised her. _Nothing._

"Father convinced him to wait a few more months before I got it." Draco said as he rolled his sleeve back down. In the background of all the chattering going on about them, Hermione heard the fait sound of a clock dinging. She needed to get back to work until the next shift came in.

"I've got to go, Draco." she said quietly. "I hope that you have a safe return. And when you get back, make sure to come pay me a visit." Draco looked thankful. He stood up and rounded the table until he was in front of her. He offered her a hand to help her up. She gladly took it.

"Thank you for listening, Hermione. I haven't had too many people in my life do that for me." he said graciously before adding, "I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright if it'll make you feel better. But I better not get any howlers from an upset boyfriend." Both lightly chuckled at his remark. "I've got to get going. I have to leave tonight and I haven't gotten everything together yet."

Hermione stepped forward and closed the small space between them. Her small arms wrapped around his lean torso.

"Be safe, Draco." she whispered in his ear before letting go and walking away.

* * *

Are you liking this one? Read/Review please. 


	2. Just wanted you to know

_Author's Note:_ I think that all of you already knew that I'd continue this. I just posted the first chapter about... five minutes ago. The next one will be out soon. This one is going to be pretty short, as will the rest of them. But they're short for a reason. Hope you enjoy.

**Traveling Soldier**

It was a few days before Hermione received the first letter. She was fixing up her house to make it suitable for her parents to visit when their was a tap on her window. She'd been on the edge waiting for a letter since the moment Draco left. Quickly she opened the window and was shocked when she didn't rip the owl's leg off in excitement.

_Hermione,_

_I'm safe today. I figured that would be the first thing you'd want to know. _

_My mother and father are with me. I'm currently getting information to provide the Order. It isn't as easy as one would think, especially with who my father is. He only allows me limited information, which isn't important enough to disclose in this letter. _

_I'm hoping that __you__ are safe. Have the Death Eaters hit Hogsmeade yet? I'm not sure when they plan to do so, but as soon as I know, I will tell you so that you can go somewhere safe. _

_They plan to hit Hogwarts soon. Which means that you are getting closer to danger. I'm not sure if they'll succeed. Hogwarts is one of the safest places around, and with the headmaster there, Voldemort certainly will be hesitant. But, since Hogwarts is such a safe haven, it will probably be one of the largest attacks. _

_I've been feeling down lately. There is so much going on that I can't help with. I feel helpless, but I know that I'm contributing a little bit of support to the light. _

_A day hasn't passed that I haven't thought about our meeting in your café. Did I tell you that I'm proud of you for opening that place? I always thought you'd do something... bigger. Like working in the ministry or something. But I'm proud of you even more for not following what has always been expected of you. It takes a lot of courage. _

_Thank you for sitting with me that day. You are one of the first people to make me feel welcome without having to. Ever since I was younger, people have always known that I was the son of a very powerful man, so they HAD to worship the ground I walked on. Thank you for accepting me as who I am, instead of accepting me because you had to. I appreciate it even more because I remember how I treated you in school. I never got the chance to apologize. I'm sorry. But now I've changed, as you've seen. You probably didn't know, but I always envied you. You put all of your effort in things you believed in. You inspired me to change. Thank you for that. _

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, but I'll write as soon as I can. I think of you every day, Hermione. And I cannot wait until I can see you again._

_Forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his letter. She hastily wrote a reply and sent it with the owl. Her letter informed him that she was safe and that she appreciated what he said. She also thought of him every day, and hoped to see him soon.

* * *

Read/Review please. Just let me know you like it!


	3. I don't know what this is

**_Author's Note:_** The only reason I put out so many chapters at once is because I actually typed them all at once. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, but hopefully you'll all read them soon.

****

**Traveling Soldier**

She was working when the next letter arrived. The war was growing stronger. The battle was also creeping closer to Hogsmeade. She immediately stopped what she was doing to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_It seems that many members of the dark side know that this war is not going to end in their favor. They aren't too concerned about that. Their goal now is to kill as many people as possible. _

_I read a muggle book once. It was called 'Mein Kampf' by Adolf Hitler. Surely you've heard of him? Voldemort's actions seem to mimic his. The ultimate goal in mind is to destroy once race completely. _

_I cannot wait to see you, Hermione. I miss you more than even I expected. My heart has never felt this ache before. Is it love? I wouldn't know. I don't know what love is. I am hoping that you aren't shocked at that statement. I do care for you. And someday, I hope to love you once I discover what love is. It seems too soon for me to say any of that since I have been anything but nice to you over the years. I am hoping that someday you'll return the feelings. _

_Today, I am not as safe as I was when I wrote the last letter. I'm preparing for the next Death Eater meeting. As soon as I"m done with that, I will report back to the Order with the new information. Please don't be too concerned over my welfare. I'm taking care of myself the best I can. But I cannot promise that it will always be this way. I will be called to duty soon. I will have to go out and kill people. Good people. People who don't deserve that fate. Hopefully, I will be able to fight for those who do deserve the fate. Soon, I will be standing my ground against those who have wished death upon innocent people. _

_Soon, Hermione, I will fight in the open as a member of the Order of The Phoenix. _

_Forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

The usual. Read/Review. It makes me feel special. 


	4. I'm hoping that you're safe today

**Author's note:** I'm hoping that everyone likes this. I think the next chapter will be a letter from Hermione. I'm not sure if these will be coming out as fast as they have been, but I'm sure that there will be at least 10 chapters by the end of it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything or anyone. No profit is being made. Nothing is being sold... that I know of.

**Traveling Soldier**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you safe? They should be on their way through Hogsmeade right now. I'm worried about you. I think that the best idea for you is to lay low. The Death Eaters are mostly killing the people out in the open or with houses close to the heart of the town. _

_Last night I learned that Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts tomorrow. I have already told the Order, and they plan on stopping the attack. Tomorrow is also the day that Voldemort wants me to make my debut as a Death Eater. He wants me to lead the first group of men into the castle. _

_I'm scared. I've never killed someone. I don't ever want to kill people, especially children. That's all Hogwarts has inside. Children. Poor innocent children who never had a choice in their fate. _

_I know that in the muggle world religion is highly valued to many of the people. Why is that? Do those people truly believe that 'God' will help them? I wish that in our world their was a 'God'. Maybe he could help us out. Maybe he could have prevented this whole thing from happening. Why would he create hate? How could he allow such a thing to occur in the human race? I think that people who believe in 'God' are surely disappointed these days. Their 'God', the person they worship, isn't doing anything to prevent this forsaken war. Maybe they believe that 'God' is waiting for the opportune moment before he puts a halt to this disaster. I hope so. I hope he helps them out soon. I hope he helps _us _out soon. _

_I would give anything to live through this and see you again. I miss your smile already. Sometimes it seems that if I close my eyes I can relive that day in your small café. I remember you told me that I shouldn't fight. The feeling that I got from your words was one that I've never felt before. You were one of the first people to show genuine concern over me. I've also thought about what I wrote in my last letter. The part about me not knowing what these feelings were. I've come to the conclusion that it is love. It makes me feel warm and comforted when I think about it. _

_Do you love me too, Hermione? It's okay if you don't, I'm not going to stop writing if that's so. I could never stop writing to you. The only reason I would stop is if I was there with you. Home. I'm not even sure where home is these days. I haven't been to the Manor in years. My parent's have always been away, and they've always sent me to stay with relatives. _

_My letters might not come as often as they have been lately, but don't think it's because I'm ignoring you. There is a high risk of my letters being intercepted these days. I'm going to be staying at the Order headquarters starting tomorrow. I'm not very safe here with the Death Eaters, but as I mentioned above, I'm expected to lead them into Hogwarts tomorrow morning. My plan is to not bring them directly into the building, but bring them through a secret passage, of the headmaster's choice, and hopefully, if all goes well the Death Eaters will be captured by Aurors and taken to Azkaban. _

_I feel that the dark side is growing weaker. Since they lost the dementors and most of the other dark beings, the humans are having to fight larger and more dangerous battles. Most of the battles have resulted in major losses of Death Eaters. But Voldemort somehow always finds a way to recruit more. I don't know why my father ever joined him. It seems like a big cult. All of the men and women have to give up certain things to this one man who can't do absolutely anything without his people. Imagine if everyone left him. What would he become? Of course he would somehow bribe someone to help him rise again, but that would take enough time for us to gather people to fight against him. _

_It's getting late, so I'm going to send this letter now. I hope you reply to this letter soon, but please wait until the morning. It's nearly eleven now, and you should be sleeping. Again, I'm hoping that you're safe and that we'll see each other soon._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**Read/Review please. It makes me feel like people are actually reading this stuff...**


	5. Be Safe

**_Author's Note: _**New chapter. This one is from Hermione to Draco. I'm not sure how much longer this will be. As Draco said, the war is only going to last about a week or two... Hope you all enjoy.

**Traveling Soldier**

****

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm glad that you are safe with the Death Eaters at the moment. What will happen after the attack? What will you say to your father when they are all taken away? Will you be safe then? _

_I have a bad feeling about this war. It seems like it's been going on for years already. Even if Voldemort is defeated, will they ever give up? I've got many questions running through my mind, but I know that I will have to wait for answers. There have been more attacks around here recently, even after they destroyed Hogsmeade. They still come back and look for people coming out of hiding. I don't know where to go. If I go to Hogwarts there is always the chance that the plan will not work and the school will be destroyed. I would be devastated if that happened. Hogwarts is like a second home to me. I cannot go to my parents because they are in the process of moving to the U.S. They say it's safer there, but they haven't realized that everywhere you go there is danger. _

_I'm worried about you. Are you eating right? Getting enough sleep? I'm sure I sound like an over bearing mother now, but I truly do care for you. About what you said in that letter, about love, I agree. It might seem soon for some people, but it feels like I've been in love with you forever. But I know that isn't true. You and I never got along until after school. Do you ever wish that you could go back in time and change something? Sometimes I wish that I could go back and change the way we treated each other in school. It was cruel, but I understand that it was the way you were raised. You've changed in a lot of ways. While we were in school you were always full of yourself and didn't like 'mudbloods'. I'm glad that you changed. If you hadn't, can you imagine where you'd be today? I mean no offense by saying that you would probably be just like your father. You and I both know that it is true. _

_When this war is over, what do you plan on doing? Not too many people have thought about what will happen after it's all over, but I believe that if you think about good things in the future, it will give you something to look forward to. Are you looking forward to anything? Once the war is over I want to settle down and maybe find a husband. I'll of course keep my café open. There is no way I could ever close it. Before I came to Hogwarts, I always knew that I wanted to open a café. A lot of people told me that I was holding myself back from greater things. I know that I could be doing something amazing, but that's not what I want to do. I don't want to be known by everyone. I enjoy running my small café in the middle of Hogsmeade. _

_Please be safe? Don't do something that you'll regret later. Contact me as soon as you are in headquarters so that I know you made it through okay._

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Read/Review please 


	6. I Promise

**Author's Note:** It's been a few days since I last updated, but here it is. This letter seems to be a bit longer than the other ones. I still don't know how long this is going to be, but right now, I'm pretty sure I've got a lot more to write. I'm working on another piece called _Don't You Forget About Me. _I haven't posted it yet, mainly because there isn't much to post. I'm sure that once I work on it a bit more, I'll give you some more info about it. There's a little bit about it in my profile if you want to check it out.

As always, Read and Reaview please. It gives me motivation to write better and faster.**

* * *

**

**Traveling Soldier**

_Hermione,_

_Getting to headquarters is harder than I thought. The attack went as planned, and all of the Death Eaters involved were captured. There weren't too many there, but at least it made an impact. As soon as they were all taken away, I was summoned to the Dark Lord. He is sending me with a group of Death Eaters into muggle London. We're supposed to attack an entire street of muggles in their homes. I don't want to kill them, but I'll have to in order to complete my mission for the Order. I wont be able to make it to headquarters for a few more days. I'm not sure if I'll have another mission for the dark side between the muggle attack and my expected date at HQ. _

_I'm glad that you are doing what you want instead of doing what others expect of you. I think that it takes a lot of courage to be able to do that. I wish I had that sort of courage. As for after this war, I plan on finding a normal job, possibly at St. Mungo's, and then maybe if anyone will have me, I'll get married and have a few kids. I've always wanted children. They're absolutely wonderful, besides the obvious tantrums every now and then. Do you want children? You didn't mention that in your letter. I'm pretty sure that any man would be lucky to have a bunch of bushy-haired brainiacs running around the house. Your little girls, they would be so beautiful. Like their mother of course. And your sons, they would be more intelligent than any other young men around. _

_I hope to see you soon. Will you be at headquarters when I arrive? I'll be fine if you're not, but it would be nice to see someone who's on my side and understands what I'm doing. Potter still doesn't trust me completely. He thinks that once I get enough information out of The Order, I'll run back to daddy dearest and tell him. And Ron, Merlin knows that he'll never trust me. It's a shame that some people never grow up. _

_How is Hogsmeade? I haven't been through there for a few days and I haven't been informed of another attack there. Is there rubbish everywhere and houses left in shambles? I hope not. I don't want you to be there if there is another attack. They're specifically targeting muggleborns and squibs. They've got a list of all people who aren't purebloods that they're planning on killing._

_After the war, if my father isn't captured, I may have to go into hiding. I know for sure that he'll hunt me down and try to kill me. If that happens, I wont be able to write you nearly as often. Maybe once or twice every couple of weeks. I can't risk being caught in that situation. You understand, don't you? Of course you do. You're Hermione Granger. You understand everything. You'll wait for me, right? I promise that once everything is over, I'll take you out. Maybe we'll go to a fancy restaurant in muggle London. I want to give us a try. I know that in our situation, it isn't possible for the time being. You'll wait for me, right? _

_When I write these letters to you, I know that I've got someone back home waiting for me to return. It gives me hope, Hermione, that when it's all over, we'll both be happy. Do you have that same hope? Can you imagine what people would say about us? I don't think the gossip would ever end. And poor Pansy. She'd be absolutely heartbroken. She's been vying for my attention for years. _

_If anything ever happens to me, I want you to live your life to it's fullest. I don't want you to spend all of your time mourning over me. I want you to get married and have boatloads of kids. Most of all, I want you to be happy, even if that happy life doesn't include me. You deserve it. Especially after all you've been through. I can't imagine what it must be like to be you. You never had much of a choice about your life. You were kind of dropped into a place that you knew nothing about, and you've bee ridiculed for your blood, which is another thing that you could never control. Some day, hopefully soon, people will realize that muggleborns never had much of a choice in this world. If anything, you're more special than purebloods. It's easy for one pureblood family to breed with another, but when a muggle couple as a magic child, it's rare. You are a rare kind of person, Hermione. You are rare and very special to me._

_I cannot wait until we can see each other. _

_I won't keep you waiting much longer, I promise._

_With love,_

_Draco Malfoy _

* * *

Read/Review please. And check out my other stories. I think this one is my best so far. 


	7. I Know

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing. I like to know if people like my writing or not, and how they feel about the plot and so on and so forth. Enjoy this chapter!

**Traveling Soldier**

_Dear Draco,_

_Are you safe? I know that it is a question that could have many answers, but all I need to know is that for the time being, you are in no danger of being attacked. I'm going to try my best to be head headquarters when you arrive, but you'll have to tell me before hand so that I can make sure that I'll be there on time. I hope that you'll be arriving soon. It seems like it has been forever since I last saw you. In all actuality, it has been two weeks. Wasn't this war supposed to be short? You said yourself that it wasn't going to last long. Many wars have been promised to be short, but not too many of them ever lasted any less than a few months. I don't want this war to go on forever. It seems like this isn't the beginning of it. It's been going on for years, but everyone has ignored it. Do yo feel that way too? I'm sure that by now, you are sick and tired of fighting for both sides. It must be stressful. I'm not sure that I could ever do it, not only because of who I am and who I'm associated with, but because I would never be able to keep up the act. I'm sure that if I were in your place, I would have been detected already. It takes a lot to go undetected. Imagine what Professor Snape has had to go through. He's been a spy for years. It seems that everyone knows about it but Voldemort. _

_Someday, once everything has gone back to normal and I've gotten married, I'd like to have children. I guess it's something every girl thinks about when she's little. I always dreamt that I would be successful and have a nice home, loving husband, and brilliant children. It's a dream that I don't want to let go of. _

_The Order is having a difficult time trying to follow the Death Eaters. They seem to be moving so fast that we can never tell where they're going next. Have you been involved in any of those attacks? I hope not. But, if you have, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm not sure that I could ever kill someone. Especially someone who was innocent. As I stated in a previous letter, these people never had any choice in their lineage, and they have never deserved to be put through that type of torment. Isn't Voldemort himself a half-blood? Why would someone ever want to be like that? People only follow him because they're afraid of him, or because it was drilled into their heads that people who aren't 'pure' aren't good enough and deserve death. _

_I don't believe that anyone deserves to die. A life for a life doesn't equal out. Innocent people don't deserve to die. I know that I'm being somewhat hypocritical because I'm in The Order. They kill the bad guys. They might be 'bad', but they're still people. Wouldn't a life sentence in Azkaban be more tormenting than an instant death? I think that being put into that prison would be inhumane. Torture isn't a pleasant thing. I pity the people there, but I guess everyone is in there for a good reason. _

_Do you ever think about what life would be like without magic? It wouldn't be as simple to kill someone without having to ever touch them. Life would be more challenging and people would have other reasons to go to war. In the muggle world, they go to war because countries are in a disagreement or they are harboring weapons that they aren't supposed to have. Here, in the wizarding world, we go to war because of blood. At least the muggles have a decent reason to go to war! I understand that Voldemort doesn't 'agree' with muggleborns or half -bloods, or anyone not pure-blooded, but does he really have to kill them all? It's not like everyone is out to get HIM, but he's out to get everyone but himself and his followers. _

_I feel as though I've complained through this whole letter. I apologize if you find it boring and pointless, but I needed to get my point across to someone I believe actually understands what I'm talking about. _

_I hope that you remain safe for as long as you can. I know that neither of can promise complete safety, but I hope that you'll do your best to stay out of trouble. I know I will be._

_With love,_

_Hermione Granger _

* * *

Read and Review. Please. I'll give you a cyber cookie. 


	8. Hiatus

**An Update on my Hiatus.**

Due to a massive case of writer's block, I wont be putting a new chapter of this story up any time soon. Every time I try to write a new chapter it doesn't come out right, so I'm going to rest on it for a little longer, and hopefully something good will come from it.

There's also a lot going on in my life. Exams are coming up in a few weeks. I'm also having sort of a mental meltdown. I've been stressed out and having issues with a relationship- or non-relationship- because it never really was anything but giving myself away. Basically. I need some time to sort things out and figure out the entire situation. I hope that you all understand, and I'm sure that you do. I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus, but hopefully no more than a few weeks more. This is my official announcement of hiatus. On everything.

Here's a glimpse of the other story that I told you all about. There isn't much and I'm not sure if I'll continue with it. It's called _Don't You Forget About Me,_ which seems pretty fitting for my current situation here in the real world. Maybe I'll just write out my own issues and post it as a fic. I think it'd be pretty juicy and passionate, heartbreaking, and filled with drama. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review. It's nice to have support from the readers. If anyone ever gets lonely and feels like talking to someone, I'm basically always free and online. AIM is JillTrippedJack other than that, email me- for reading, and I hope you enjoy this little snippet of my future writing...

* * *

**Don't You Forget About Me**

****

"I don't want you to forget." She said quietly. So quiet that she was surprised he even heard her.

"You don't want me to forget what, Granger? That you saved up all of your hope that some day I wouldn't be this way? You knew it was coming! You and I both know that there is no way out of this!" He yelled. His face was red and contorted out of anger. She couldn't ignore his wand pointing directly toward her. But she still held no fear. She knew what he had to do. He knew it as well. They both knew that he couldn't turn back and pretend it never happened. One of them had to die, and his orders said that it was preferably her.

"I don't want you to forget what you could have been." She spit out. "I want you to remember that there was one person in the world who actually cared what happened to you! Someone who stayed up until the early hours of the morning, just to make sure that you came home safe! I want you to remember that the person you killed in this room tonight, was the only person who ever loved you!" She hadn't meant to confess her love for him. She was only trying to make a point. Somehow, she always knew that her mouth would get her into some serious trouble some day. She only wished that it hadn't been this day.

"You what?!" he screamed in outrage. He began to walk closer to her, wand still pointed. Hermione drew herself up to her full height and looked him square in the eyes.

"I love you." She stated as she stood firmly before him. She could see something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Realization? Maybe.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mudblood." He spat venomously. She could hear the denial in his voice. He didn't _want_ her to love him. That would mean that he would have to express feelings. She almost laughed at the idea. Things like that could never happen.

"You don't know what love is. How could you? The only thing you know is books, so why don't you stick to what you're good at before you get yourself in trouble."

* * *

Just to let you all know, I love all of my fans so very much, and it's great to hear your feedback. I promise that I wont be gone for too long. 


	9. On The Move

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm back for a little while from my temporary hiatus. I think I typed two chapters during that time. I hope that you all enjoy and that the writing style hasn't changed too much.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Safety is a hard thing to come by these days. I've been on the run with other Death Eaters. It seems that the Order has finally tracked my group down. The men with me have no idea that I'm leading them into a trap. It's set up so that they wont be able to tell who set them up. If they find out that it's me, I could be in serious trouble. _

_I had to join in the attack on a group of muggles. I had to kill innocent people. _

_The Order has requested that I join them within the next week. I'm not sure yet what I plan to do, but I think that it might be too dangerous for me to leave so suddenly. _

_I'm sorry that this letter is short, but we're still on the move, as you already know, and we don't plan on stopping anywhere specific for a few days._

_With love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Read/Review. Your reviews motivate me to keep going. 


	10. Promise Me

**Author's Note: **This is as far as I've gotten so far during the hiatus. I had a brief inspiration, but it died as soon as I got two additional chapters done. I hope you guys are enjoying and please review after you read. It keeps me motivated. And since I haven't done it in a while...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Only the plot. Everything belongs to our beloved J.K.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Dear Draco,_

_There is so much going on that I can't explain. This - all of it - is so confusing. I hardly know what to do with myself. Harry and Ron seem to have the idea in their heads that I am somehow going to fight in the war._

_They obviously cannot see that I've changed. Times have changed. Circumstances have changed. I finally have something good in my life that gives me hope to wake up each day. I cannot ever thank you enough for that. _

_Who would have thought that someday, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be corresponding civilly? I never would have believed that if someone had said it back at Hogwarts. _

_Each day seems to go by slower. Is it because I'm anxious to see you? Some days I find myself pacing the floor wondering if by some change you'll walk through the door. I'm filling my mind with false hope. I cannot wait to see you. Have I mentioned that already? I think I have, but I felt that I needed to say it again. _

_Each of your letters gives me hope that the war will be over soon. I wish that was true. I want this to be over so that I can move on peacefully and fulfill my life to its' fullest extent. _

_I'm not sure that it will ever be that easy. Nothing in life is easy._

_My family in America has requested my company. Have I told you that? I'll be leaving next week. I hope to return after a few days or so. I feel as though if I leave I'll be running away. I've never been a coward. Never. Even in school when you teased me I never backed down. _

_Do you ever wish that you could go back to those carefree days? I think I've asked you that before, but I don't recall your response. _

_I've heard reports that the war is going to become more violent and widespread. Have more Death Eaters been recruited? Or are they training you more violently and spreading you thin?_

_I think that I've troubled us both with enough about the war. I am waiting patiently for your reply - and still hoping to see you soon._

_When I return from America, will you still be here? Promise me that you will. Your safety is my top priority these days._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Read and Review please. ... I'll give you more cookies. And maybe some Kahlua this time. That stuff is pretty good. 


	11. Think Positive

**Author's Note: **Yeah. I know it's been forever. I'm a bad person for neglecting my babies. But, I'm back for a little while. School recently started... like a month ago. And soccer every day. Done with excuses now. This is short. I wrote it a little while ago, but I have no idea why I never got around to posting it. Hope you like it... and aren't terribly angry with me. I'm still here.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Hermione,_

_Our days at war are numbered. Voldemort plans on attacking the ministry soon after we are done here. Some days, I don't even know where here is. We've moved in every direction, to places that we don't know or recognize. But no matter where we go, I know that you'll somehow be with me. _

_There is going to be an attack tomorrow. In Hogsmeade again. Directly after that, they plan on attacking the ministry and then Hogwarts. I don't know where you'll be then, but I hope that you'll be safe. _

_My trip to headquarters will once again be delayed. At this rate, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get away at all. If the war ends, and I still haven't made it, I'll most likely be arrested and sent to Azkaban. But I'm trying to think positive. I hope you will too._

_I'll see you soon. _

_With love,_

_Draco_

* * *

_Read and Review for Warm Apple Turnovers! _Who can resist a warm apple turnover? 


	12. I Have Hope

Author's Note: Two chapters today... Hope you all enjoy!

**Traveling Soldier**

_Draco, _

_During times like these I always try to think of the best, and I hope that you will remain thinking positive. It's what gets us through such catastrophes. I'm hoping that you'll get through all of this safely so that you may return home, to me. _

_Other than this war, there is a lot going on. Neville proposed to Luna last week- finally. I know that you might not have liked either of them back in school, but I hope that you can find happiness in theirs. They plan on having the wedding in a few months after things have settled down and the dark is defeated. _

_More people from the village have gone missing. Do you know anything about them? I hope that they weren't taken hostage. Or even worse, I hope that they have not joined the dark. _

_With each letter I receive from you, I seem to miss you more. Maybe it's just me hoping that I'll see you soon. A buildup of hope that will be released as soon as you get away. Will you see me soon? I do not think that I can bear it too much longer. The Order will meet in two weeks time._

_I hope that I will see you there. Please try your best to make it. It would mean a lot, even if you couldn't stay for the remainder of the war. Please try, for me. _

_Sending all of my love, hoping to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

Cream of chicken soup with noodles? _Read/Review please. 


	13. When I Saw You Last

Author's Note: Not sure when the next chapter will be out. I haven't even started writing it, and basically the only reason I could post this today was because I came home from school early due to an allergic reaction to coconut. Hope you all like it!

****

**Traveling Soldier**

_Hermione,_

_It was nice to see you finally. I'm sorry that it will be the only time for a while, but at least it was something. You were so beautiful. More than the last time I remember._

_Do you really think that the plan will go through? Will the Order actually plan an attack against them? It's amazing that a group created to bring peace will be attacking any other group- peaceful or not. But if it goes through, the war should end. I will be communicating with Potter- giving him any new information- until the final battle. _

_Weird, isn't it? Me communicating with Potter- with our history. Well, it is pretty unexpected for me to be communicating with you, as well. I miss you dearly already. I do so much to keep myself busy so that I don't think about it, but I keep thinking of seeing you. How can you keep yourself occupied enough so that you aren't distracted? Here, I have daily meetings and attacks. There, you have the café and your friends. Is it enough? Will it be enough to keep us sane? _

_I've always dreamed of meeting the perfect person for me. Someone that I could spend endless amounts of time with and never run out of things to talk about. I used to care about it being someone that my parents would accept, but you, my dear, are the exception. Who knows? Maybe after the war my parents will change their loyalties- or be forced to change them. What are your parents like? Do you miss them a lot? The must be great people to have raised such a wonderful woman. Have you had any communication with them since they left? I hope that they are safe and happy. Someday, after the war, I'd like to meet them. Do you think they'd like me? Or have you told them about how awful I was back in school? I'm not sure that they would have the greatest opinion of me if you have. But I've changed, and you know that, so maybe with a little bit of convincing, they can accept me. _

_Do you think we'll get married? I'd like to, if you would accept, of course. I'm not proposing marriage just yet, but the thought is out there. Once we're together in person, we can spend more time together and then when the time is right we can have the greatest wedding you can imagine. Unless you would like a small event. Malfoys never have small events, so I'm not exactly used to them. But if it is what you would like, it is what we will have. _

_My entire body is sore and I'm extremely tired. I've been up since I left the headquarters- which was almost two days ago. I'm going to try and sleep now. I'll be expecting your letter in a few days. It takes owls quite a while to get out here, but they make it eventually._

_Sending my love and affection,_

_Draco_

* * *

No turnovers today. But I did make some cornbread...

_Read/Review_


	14. Awry

**_Author's Note: _**It's been a while, but I just finished the story. The next couple of chapters will be short, but this the beginning of the end.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Draco,_

_By now you must know that the plan has gone awry. I am writing this to you from a safe place, which I shall not disclose. Please write to me as soon as you get this. I need to know that you are okay. After things have calmed down, I will come out of hiding, but until then, I shall remain here. _

_Forever yours, _

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

read/review.

I made custard today... :D


	15. And So It Seems

**_Author's Note:_** The end is near. Hope you all enjoy. There are two more chapters, and then we're all done.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Draco,_

_Please tell me that you are okay, and that you did not receive my last letter. Please just let me know that you are still alive. It has been two weeks since I sent the last letter. _

_Harry tells me that this is almost over. He knows Voldemort's plans now, and is just waiting for the opportune moment to attack._

_Please write back. Your safety is the only thing giving me hope. _

_Love forever,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

It's short, but it's worth it._


	16. Losing You

**_Author's Note:_** This is almost the end. Just one more to go. Hope you enjoy!

**Traveling Soldier**

_Draco,_

_I am not sure if you will get this or not. I am hoping that what they are saying is not true. You are still alive, aren't you? Please, give me some reassurance. I am begging you. I need to know that you are still alive. I need to know that they are lying. You are not dead. You were not found in the attack. Please, tell me that it is not true. _

_Forever waiting,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Read/Review._


	17. The Bitter End

**_Author's Note:_** This is the end. I hope you all enjoy. I appreciate you all sticking around for so long to read it.

**Traveling Soldier**

_Draco, _

_I know for sure that you will not ever receive this letter. The list of casualties has been released. It was ordered from most important to least. Your name was not far from the top. It has been almost a month since the war ended. It has been a week since the list was released. It has been almost two months since I have heard from you. And now, I have accepted that I will never hear from you again. _

_Part of me resents you for saying all of those things that we would do. Would we truly have ever gotten married? It was a ridiculous lie. Your people would never accept me, nor mine you. Maybe we were both sinking ships, holding on to each other like driftwood just to stay afloat. You were a perfect distraction from the terrors around me. You gave me perfect hope for the future. And I gave you my heart, wholly. Now, I must accept that you have taken it with you, and you are not returning. _

_Your funeral is tomorrow. I will go_. _I'm not sure if I will speak in front of everyone. I have not decided if I will keep you for myself. If I will keep your memory to myself. I find that it has taken you leaving to make me realize not to take life for granted. To spend every day as though it were my last. I will make my life the best that it can be. _

_It has been a little over two months since we met at headquarters. The day before the list came out, I discovered that I am with child. I am not sorry that our child will not know their father because they will know of him. I will hold onto you for him or her. They will know that their father died protecting them. And they will love you as I have. _

_Forever,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

* * *

_The end!_

_Read/Review. _


End file.
